Misántropo corazón
by MiloLM
Summary: Qué importa que sólo tenga ocho años —su frágil corazón ya se ha corrompido con el asqueroso mundo en donde nació


**Título:** Misántropo corazón.

**Personajes:** Livius, Olbia, Altaria, Sheila, Bardwin, Leonidas, Antonia, Nike.

**Pairings:** Livi x Nike, es obvio.

**Línea de tiempo:** (Spoiler) Todo el pasado de Livi.

**Advertencias:** Disclaimer Soredemo Sekai wa Utsukushii/Still World is Beautiful; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Dai Shiina. Posible y demasiado OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas, cómicas, nada románticas y muy dolorosas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

**Clasificación:** T

**Categoría:** Drama, Romance.

**Total de palabras:** 2815

**Nota de autora: **soy muy fan de SoreSekai, pero no es hasta tres años después que me atrevo a escribir de la serie...

Soy un asco.

_Also, tardé un chingo en terminarlo, porque estoy en medio de un bloqueo ;^;_

* * *

**Summary:** Qué importa que sólo tenga ocho años —su frágil corazón ya se ha corrompido con el asqueroso mundo en donde nació.

* * *

I.

Primero que nada, Livi es—

(un niño frágil)

alguien muy capaz de leerse todos los libros de la biblioteca real. Pero no porque desee hacerlo, cual si amase la lectura como medio de entretenimiento. _Es que es necesario, sabes_, porque no puede estar todo el día perdiendo el tiempo y pensando como un simple neonato inútil sin un destino fijo. Él es un hijo del rey, y no le importa lo que digan las mucamas sobre que no podrá ser el heredero al trono por el hecho de que también sea de linaje plebeyo de parte de su madre. Hace oídos sordos a tales comentarios tontos, infantiles y completamente fútiles, y se ahoga una vez más en las páginas que hay en aquel inmenso cuarto cargado de interminables cuadernos escritos por miles de personas.

Oh, pero cómo desea que alguno de ellos capte realmente su atención —como lo hacen los aterradores que traen tanta tortura y dolor consigo—, al menos como lo hace al practicar con la espada a pesar de ser pequeño y caer un montón de veces. Supone que la fiereza está en su sangre y eso siempre lo obliga a volver a ponerse de pie. En realidad, no tiene problema con herirse otro poco más en cuanto continúa para seguir siendo el mejor entre sus hermanos.

Quizás así, quizás de esa manera—

(logre cambiar su destino)

llegue a conseguir la corona, o escapar de alguna manera de la jaula en la que está confinado desde que nació, y en donde también está Sheila atada a él, encerrada por culpa suya. Ella, que le sonríe siempresiempresiempre y le dice que hay un mundo totalmente maravilloso fuera de las murallas, lejos del asqueroso rostro de su padre— a quien ve de vez en cuando en su mismo reflejo, causándole ganas de vomitar de rabia. Y también muy muy lejos de las voces intrusas que anuncian desesperación a ambos. Esos lugares que en definitiva los dos, él y su querida madre, quieren descubrir, asimismo una vida feliz y agradable y—

(para un niño, soñar lo es todo. Y Sheila sigue siendo una niña soñadora que transmite sus pensamientos a él.)

Pero sólo se tratan de ilusiones tontas.

Y él no tiene tiempo que perder. Debe continuar estudiando, y de esa manera podrá conseguir los ansiados deseos de su madre. Ambos van a ser libres.

—Quiero verlo.

—Vamos a verlo.

(_Creer eso también es ser muy soñador, sabías Livi_.)

* * *

II.

De pronto hay un niño más.

Se llama Olbia, _y es un dolor de cabeza_. Tiene los rasgos de su asquerosa y cruel madre (Antonia, esa maldita bruja sin corazón a la que le encantaría apuñalar hasta—) y una personalidad tan única que ni en sueños le pertenecería a sus progenitores. Si bien, a veces es desesperante, Livius no es realmente capaz de darle una patada y mandarlo lejos a volar, para que deje de interrumpir su ansiada lectura o su descanso después de las prácticas de esgrima. Le tiene una paciencia que ni él mismo sabe de dónde ha de conseguir, pero no es que le importe.

Así que se queda a su lado. Y _Olbia–niñotontoycasisindignidad_ se encarga de rejuntar hierbajos, flores silvestres y un montón de insectos para enseñárselos a un Livi siempre taciturno y cansado, y decirle con ánimos lo lindas que son todas aquellas adquisiciones.

—¡Estas flores son realmente bonitas! Aunque a pesar de ser de este país, ¡su color es extraño incluso aquí! —le dice un día cualquiera, refiriéndose a una planta a la que no toma importancia.

(_Livius no entiende nunca qué tiene de interesante observar objetos al azar en un campo cualquiera._)

Pero Olbia pronto se va también, a un lado de su madre, que le aparta de lo que ella considera con repudio inservible y ridículo un «niño sucio e inútil». Y Livi de nuevo hace oídos sordos a esos comentarios, y se centra con ahínco a las debilidades de ella. Cualquiera que sea. Sólo halla al niño intrépido sin dignidad y al otro estúpido que ha de heredar el trono aunque no se lo merezca, en serio.

Ellos son lo único que puede notar como un camino para huir.

Después, hay otra cosa, otra debilidad en el monstruo con el rostro de una mujer (bastante desagradable, a decir verdad), y es una tan extraña y grotesca que el niño favorito del rey bien podría terminar devolviendo su almuerzo ahí mismo. Y esta vez no se trata de cuando había veneno en su copa o la de Sheila, o cuando lo encerró en ese sótano helado donde debería haber muerto de hambre. Tiene que ver más con—_ un lugar secreto_. Una residencia secreta, que encierra tras sus puertas a un joven que es tan idéntico al gran monarca que nadie jamás podría negar que era hijo de tal. Livi entonces siente lástima por el pobre desdichado aprisionado en esa jaula hecha por la misma Antonia, la bestia asquerosa sin corazón. Y se dedica a hacerle compañía al niño.

(El niño se llama Altaria y no sabe lo que se siente ser libre, el dolor le abruma con cada segundo que pasa vivo y ya no puede esperar a salir de entre las garras de esa mujer —que lo usa cual si se tratase de su muñeca personal a quien podría desechar cuando se le viniera en gana, no dejando ver jamás que es un ser humano también.)

Por eso, piensa un segundo más, que Olbia es una molestia con agradable corazón y Altaria es otro ser querido a quien debe liberar, como a Sheila. Livius sabe que son dos niños que jamás deben encontrarse.

Pero lo hacen y—

(Livi debe entender que hay cosas inevitables. No hay manera de que deba equivocarse de nuevo en medio de ese mundo tan cruel)

ahora sólo está Altaria sonriendo y pidiendo que lo saque de su encierro.

—Una vez que te conviertas en adulto, me liberarás de este lugar, ¿verdad?

Livius cree que puede entender sus sentimientos —pero eso es imposible.

* * *

III.

De repente, está corriendo por su vida, y sujeta a su mano trae a Sheila.

Sus pequeñas piernas duelen, sus pies sangran, los pulmones le arden. Intenta respirar, intenta continuar a toda costa, con la mirada al frente en todo momento y cuidando de no aflojar el agarre de su mano. Ni siquiera es capaz de saber por dónde está yendo, solo tiene en cuenta que debe escapar, escapar por el bosque, correr lo más lejos posible y esconderse, para así salvar lo único que le queda en esa vida tan corta que ya ha vivido. No tiene tiempo que perder, no tiene intención de dejar ir tan fácilmente que lo único por lo que ha luchado hasta mancharse las manos, para que de repente todo se desmorone por la traición de un imbécil a quien creyó ver cómo familia.

Por un momento había olvidado que nadie querría estar de su lado en ese mundo tan amargo.

Debió ser más listo, lo sabe. Debió prever algo así. Debió entender que Al sólo pensaría en venganza una vez lo abandonara, y que no debió dejar que matara a Olbia ese día.

Ahora las consecuencias debía pagarlas Sheila.

No era culpa de Sheila. Ella era inocente. El monstruo era él, era Altaria. _Lo eran ambos._

(—lo era Antonia por querer dejar sin su madre a un niño. Lo era el rey por permitir tantas atrocidades y vanagloriarse de sus vergüenzas.)

Pero no hay manera de que pueda remediarlo. Mucho menos en cuanto ella le ha dejado inconsciente, y entre lágrimas, pudo verle sonreír grandemente y decirle cuánto le amaba a pesar de todo, junto antes de dormir para después despertarse en un mundo—

Un mundo donde ella ya no estaría.

(_Un mundo que ya de nada le servía amar algo, lo que sea._)

Por eso su vida muere y él huye, no porque quiera, sino porque Bard (único confidente, único compañero y única persona capaz de amar tanto como él mismo a aquella mujer tan preciosa que ya no—) se lo lleva lejos, lejos del dolor, del horror con olor a sangre inocente inundando el castillo que antes debió de considerar un hogar —aunque la verdad es que nunca lo fue, porque más que nada le sabía a una prisión con cadenas que tenían su imagen y a ella, a Sheila, perdiendo su libertad para siempre. Livi no quiere seguir en ningún lugar, sólo quiere volver a verla y salvarla.

Sólo que no puede ver nada más que a Antonia sonreír en lo alto de su pedestal, como si lo que hubiese hecho no fuera el peor sacrilegio de la humanidad.

Así que decide que es un buen momento de saldar cuentas con todos.

(_Sus manos ya no están manchadas de la sangre de su madre aquella noche en la que dio su vida por la de él, ahora están impregnadas con el putrefacto aroma a carne de aquellos seres despreciables de la realeza._)

—¡Sí, sí, lo hice! —Festeja entre medio del caos y las heridas abiertas que trae encima de su alma resquebrajada, y la maldición de una bruja llena de odio hacia lo que era un ser inocente. Pero no puede dejar de sonreír sobre la cuerda de su cordura rota—. ¡Finalmente, esa es la cara que quería ver! ¡Te lo merecías! ¡Por matar a Sheila!

Bañarse en dolor ajeno nunca fue tan satisfactorio. Y puede reír y reír y llorar y llorar lágrimas de sangre, que son de un origen vagabundo que finge ser de la realeza y prescinde de un futuro incierto, con los colores de un asesino hecho de retazos fútiles. Baila sobre el castillo que es la tumba de aquella despreciable mujer y chapotea entre las cenizas y el fuego que le amenaza la piel y advierte de su destino al averno, acompañado de demonios a su merced que tratan de ganarse su favor inaudito.

Qué importa que sólo tenga ocho años —su frágil corazón ya se ha corrompido con el asqueroso mundo en donde nació.

* * *

IV.

Sus manos no vuelven a sentir calor. Su corazón parece estar muerto.

Y sus ojos no muestran brillo de vida alguna.

Es un cadáver que camina altanero por los amplios corredores adornados de oro y diamantes, mientras es alabado en su ser completo con palabras vacías de entes ridículos capaces de besarle los pies, al ser el único y real salvador de un imperio hecho pedazos por culpa de hombres egoístas y mujeres sin espíritu ni inteligencia. A Livius no le podría importar menos tener tantas miradas sobre su frágil y pequeño cuerpo, no cuando estaba en juego su futuro como único soberano de tanto, de tantas cosas, de todo lo que le queda luego de perderlo todo, después de haberse él mismo atado a esa responsabilidad.

Ahogarse en trabajo hasta caer desmayado (o _muerto_, aunque en realidad no le sabía tan mal esa idea) era un plan patético, pero le servía en demasía. Hacía que su perfecta memoria y su cabecita carente de amor dejen de devolver los recuerdos de sus días felices, de sus días junto a su preciosa madre. Así que por eso estaba ahí, enterrándose las uñas en los brazos hasta hacerse sangrar, mientras obliga a sus ojos de noche solitaria a mantenerse abiertos, y maquina en su mente la próxima estrategia a sacar a relucir en contra de sus enemigos —en contra de todo el mundo.

Y es que, de pronto, tiene una idea muy brillante.

(_Aunque sea una locura, de verdad suena a algo muy divertido. De todas maneras no hay una sola persona que se atreva a detenerle. Excepto quizá por—_)

Conquistar el mundo es el sueño perfecto.

Pero, de repente, Bardwin no está de acuerdo con tal cosa.

—¿Es que no te das cuenta? ¡Es una completa locura!

Mas hace oídos sordos y, con alegría ilusoria, dirige sus tropas a matar y matar y conquistar todo lo que hubiera a su paso, haciendo a un lado toda piedra que se halle en su camino y arrebatando la felicidad de los demás sin pestañear una sola vez.

(_Inclusive a ello logra dañar a una princesa preciosa que trae consigo el desastroso invierno y la promesa de una muerte dulcemente grotesca— ¡Lo espera con ansias!_)

Y después de ello, Bard se va. Su único verdadero aliado, aquel que estuvo junto a él y junto a Sheila tanto tiempo, se aleja porque cree ya no reconocer al niño que antes había querido ayudar a mantener en pie.

Y Livi está bien con eso.

* * *

V.

Los años pasan.

Ya no hay nada por arrebatar.

Ya no le queda nada por lo que esforzarse hasta el último aliento.

Así que decide que es un buen momento para divertirse un poco, y algo de ligero tiempo después de investigar y rememorar ciertas cosas vacías de su niñez, halla algo que no ha logrado conseguir todavía_: ver aquel fenómeno de nombre lluvia._

Por eso, tomándose la libertad de único gobernante de toda tierra en el mundo, decide llamar a su presencia a una princesa que, según sabe, tiene el poder de mostrarle la ansiada lluvia que tanto él como Sheila habían deseado ver hace ya tanto tiempo.

Pero en cuanto conoce a la indicada mujer que debía de cumplirse su, totalmente necesario, capricho, algo sale mal. O, más bien, todo sale mal. Porque la princesa no es más que una niña que cree que el esfuerzo de campo es lo más difícil y le grita a la cara que no ha de obedecer una atrocidad como la suya, que es un insensible y que no es para nada adecuado que llame a una extranjera de sangre real solamente para ver que haga un par de trucos de magia en su intento por animarlo de sus monótonos días como monarca supremo. La misma joven también se atreve a golpearlo como un niño (como el niño que es), y a dejarle en claro que no está bajo órdenes así.

Y Livius no se lo puede creer, en serio que no. Que alguien como ella sea así, que no tenga respeto. Ella que posee los rasgos de un varón más que los de una dama y una belleza tropical exótica, con su perpetuo y suelto cabello de claro amanecer y sus ojos de verde selva que amenazan de un peligro inminente, que acompaña en el cuerpo los rastros del esfuerzo y una vida llena de dificultades, y que no hace más que reprochar con el corazón sin pensar una sola vez con la cabeza.

Es, simplemente, un enigma demasiado molesto.

Pero Livi aun así no se deshace de ella.

Y es que de pronto la misma insolente se atreve a salvarle la vida, y es como, como un muy interesante acto de bondad, teniendo en cuenta que él mismo también le había tratado mal y estaba de verdad seguro que el dejarle morir hubiera sido más inteligente de su parte.

Pero ella es tonta, y es terca, y se llama Nike y—

(le ha volcado el mundo de cabeza y ahora siente que su corazón vuelve a latir.)

De verdad, quiere ver llorar al cielo otra vez mientras escucha esa voz tan hermosa, y recuerda con nostalgia el rostro sonriente de su madre.

Eso es lo único que necesita.

* * *

_¿fin?_


End file.
